


Playmobil Fanart - Life Of A Roman Centurion

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fan art portraying Marcus's daily life before, during and after Isca Dumnoniorum. Esca will make appearances in later chapters. AU in canon era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testudo Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young and ambitious centurion Marcus Flavius Aquila believes training is very important.

  
**Chapter 1 - Testudo Practice**   


  



	2. Once Upon A Time in Clusium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus's most cherished memories from childhood.

Chapter 2 - Once Upon A Time in Clusium


	3. Fort Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus saved a cat during a patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is adapted from Amsel's wonderful story - When you notice a cat in profound meditation (http://archiveofourown.org/works/406917). Amsel, I hope you will like this chapter, even the ending. It took me some time to get all the Playmobil pieces. I am quite happy with the result. I also got a really steady tripod for my camera, which became a huge help when I photographed the scenes for the story.

Isca Dumnoniorum. A regular day, and yet another patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esca will make his first appearance in Chapter 4, but before that I want to redo Chapter 1.


End file.
